catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Apprentice
'The Last Apprentice' By - Cinderstorm Allegancies: SANDCLAN - ' LEADER: Larkstar DEPUTY: Cinderstorm MEDICINE CAT: Frostclaw WARRIORS: Lionose Bluemoon Appleseed Creampelt Lillystripe Thistleshine Kestrelclaw Stormwater Grassseed Mapleseed Hailnose Jadefeather QUEENS: Graywing – Kits: Jigglekit & Lightningkit Jaggedmoss – Kits: Oceankit, Splashkit Crystalclaw APRENTICES: Echopaw – Mentor: Cinderstorm Shinepaw – Mentor – Lillystripe ELDERS: Beatlewing Foxear Oatlump '''DOCKCLAN: ' LEADER: Miststar Deputy: Sandshine Medicine Cat: Archleg Warriors: Ivyfrost Antwhisker Wildfeather Oakstorm Stormleap Frogface QUEENS: Dawnfeather – Kits- Ratkit, Wisperkit & Beatlekit Apprentices: Vinepaw – Mentor: Oakstorm Grapepaw – Mentor: Stormleap Leafpaw – Mentor- Frogface Elders: Friskface Leapleg Spiderstorm 'LightningClan: ' Leader: Flashstar Deputy: Nightwhisper Medicine Cat: Sparrowstrike Warriors: Applethrush Rushseed Mapleleaf Treeleap Rockcrack Wickedstorm Darkfire Firefish Sunmist Queens: Greenmaple Kits: Redkit Shademist- Kits: Velvetkit Apprentices: Yellowpaw – Firefish Headpaw – Sunmist Tailshade – Sparrowstrike '''Chapter 1 Cinderstorm stepped out to the training hollow. “Echopaw, this is your final assessment. You have been an apprentice much longer than you should have been because of your injury. I am counting on you to pass this time. First you will be hunting the sand crabs.” ” This requires skill, but I want to be sure you can do this so you can become a warrior.” ” I can do this”. Echopaw thought to his self. By the end of his assessment, he had caught 8 sand crabs and 2 Rockfish. ” I can see you’re a skilled hunter.” Said Larkstar. I think it’s about time you get your warrior name.” What do you think Cinderstorm?” ” I agree.” Then by the powers of Seaclan, I give you your warrior name Echopaw.” From this day on you will be known as Echostorm.” “All warriors old enough to feed themselves gather around the Rock's Shade”. What’s up Larkstar? Asked Jaggedmoss. “Well your kits are ready to become apprentices”. Said Larkstar “Oh my gosh, I must go groom them! “Yowled Jaggedmoss. “No worry! They will be fine!” Larkstar called out after her. “Hello Members of Sandclan! “ Yowled Larkstar. “These kits are 6 stars old and ready to become apprentices.” “You all know I am down to my last 2 lives.” So this means that Oceankit will be my last apprentice.” There were gasps in the crowd. One cat yowled “Cinderstorm can’t become leader! She is just a she-cat!” “Please, calm down. Said Larkstar, I will be your leader for 6 more stars and then I will move into the elders den.” “ Now let’s start the ceremony! Oceankit, do you promise to obey the code of the sea?” “Yes!” Squeaked Oceankit. “Please meet your mentor; Me.” “Yay!” said the kit. Now Oceankit, you will be known as Oceanpaw.” “Now Splashkit, are you ready?” “Oh yes!” yowled the little kit. “You will now be known as Splashpaw.” “Bluemoon, please step forward.” Splashpaw, please meet your new mentor.” “Hi Bluemoon!” The kit screeched. “Hello There.” Said Bluemoon calmly. “Enjoy being an apprentice!” Larkstar called after them. “Appleseed, Kestrelclaw, Thistleshine, Stormwater and Grassseed. I would like you to patrol DockClan’s boarder with me. Even though it is the night of the sea, they still seem a little sneaky.” said Cinderstorm. “Okay,” Said Stormwater “But can we leave now?” “Crystalclaw’s kits should be here soon, and I don’t want to miss the birth of my own kits.” “You know what Stormwater? Your right, we should probably stay here and let the rest of them go out on the patrol.” said Cinderstorm. Just as she finished her sentence, Frostclaw yowled “Crystalclaw’s kits are coming!” “We must be careful.” whispered Frostclaw. “Why? Is she going to die?” cried Cinderstorm. “Possibly. There are 4 kits. Crystalclaw is a very small cat. It’s going to be very hard for her to deliver all of them.” “No!” wailed Stormwater. “Were is she?” “The twig-place, she is delivering now.” “We need to be with her!’ Yowled Stormwater. “Let’s go!” Said Cinderstorm “Hello Stormwater.” “Meet you new kit” said Crystalclaw calmly. “Kit? Only one?” asked Cinderstorm curiously. “Indeed.” said Crystalclaw sadly “What shall we name him”? Asked Stormwater “Well sense Larkstar is down to his final life, I was thinking maybe Larkkit?” Asked Crystalclaw “That would be great, Crystalclaw!” declared Stormwater. Graywing’s kits waddled over curiously. “Let’s wrestle with Larkkit!” squeaked Lightningkit. “Hush now kits.” Seedsplash said calmly. “Larkkit isn’t quite ready to play yet young ones.” “Cinderstorm, Echostorm, Bluemoon, Thistleshine, Lillystripe, Oceanpaw, Splashpaw, Shinepaw and I will attend night of the sea tonight.” “Our first night of the sea together!” Squeaked Oceanpaw to Splashpaw. “Hey! Oceanpaw do you want to sit next to me?” asked Shinepaw “Um, Sure I guess. But can I sit in the Middle of you and Splashpaw?” “Anything for you, Oceanpaw.” “Hey! Shinepaw! Quit mooning over Oceanpaw. You’re not old enough to have a mate.” said Lillystripe firmly. “I was not!” Shinepaw said sharply back to his mentor. “Oh trust me. I know apprentice love when I see it…” Lillystipe’s voice trailed off. “What?” Shinepaw asked his mentor. “Oh, nothing. Don’t sweat it Shinepaw.” Lillystripe seems like she has something going on tonight. I will be sure to watch her at the night of the sea. Shinepaw thought to himself. All of the leaders of the clan gathered on the three big rocks as the warriors gathered around them. On the rocks, first came Flashstar; leader of Lightningclan. He was an old cat; he was white and black with pale golden eyes. Next came leader of Dockclan; Miststar. She was a beautiful silver tabby she cat with blue eyes. Kind of like Cinderstorm. After her, came Larkstar. He looked like he was the oldest cat up there. He was a dark-brown cat with bright green eyes. Lillystripe is with a milky-brown Lightningclan warrior. They were leaving; but where were they going? “Splashpaw, get Shinepaw to stop staring at me and pay attention!” whispered Oceanpaw. “My gosh, Oceanpaw! At least you have someone mooning over you, and you have the leader as a mentor! You make everything sound so difficult, when really it’s difficult for me! Just take a second, and imagine what it would be like to live in the shadows of your own sister!” hissed Splashpaw. Then she got up, and then she walked away. Each clan talked about new warriors and things like that. “I would like to welcome our 4 new warriors, and two new apprentices. Said Larkstar. He looked over at Oceanpaw expecting to see Splashpaw next to her. Sense she wasn’t, he just shrugged and said: “Welcome Oceanpaw, Appleseed, Lillystripe, Creampelt, Echostorm and Splashpaw!” Oceanpaw looked for Splashpaw in the crowd, and saw her chit-chatting with a Dockclan apprentice. She could just barley hear them “I will see you tomorrow night, right Splashpaw?” Asked the black-and-gray apprentice. “Of course!” squeaked Splashpaw excitedly. “I have to go back to my clan now, Grapepaw. But I’ll see you tomorrow night!” Said Splashpaw. The whole way back to the sand-dune, it seemed like Shinepaw was mooning over Oceanpaw. But Shinepaw did seem a little distracted. “Shinepaw, what’s up?” Asked Oceanpaw. “Uh, you know my mentor Lillystripe?” whispered Shinepaw “Yeah... What about her?” Asked Oceanpaw. “Well at the night of the sea I saw her making her way over to the line between Sandclan and Lightningclan, and she left with a milky-brown tom.” Confessed Shinepaw “Well let’s see if she is back at camp.” Said Oceanpaw As Shinepaw and Oceanpaw made their way back to camp, they saw the milky-brown tom Shinepaw had seen at the night of the sea. Chapter 2 “Lillystripe, stay calm!” Said the milky-brown tom. Lillystripe let out a terrified yowl of pain. Why was she at the twig-place? “Don’t hurt her!” Cried Hailnose “She will be fine.” Said Frostclaw slowly. “What’s wrong with my mentor?” Yowled Shinepaw. “Yes, what’s wrong with my kit Frostclaw? And why is this squid-face here? Hissed Cinderstorm. “My name is Sparrowpelt. I am the medicine cat of Dockclan. Your clan mate here, seemed to be having sharp pains in her stomach, so I was trying to escort her back to her clan and she started kitting halfway there. Finally, Frostclaw showed up and helped me drag her to your twig-place.” “''Kitting?” Asked Larkstar “But she has only been a warrior for 2 moons! That’s not possible. The only reason she has an apprentice, is because Shinepaw was born very late. She couldn’t have had kits, because you have to have a mate to have kits, and that’s against the code of the sea. And I know my granddaughter wouldn’t do anything that involves breaking the code.” Hissed Larkstar “Oh, but Larkstar I’m a medicine cat. Lillystripe is going to have kits at dawn.” Said Sparrowpelt sadly. “You may go back to your clan now. They need you. Thanks for the help.” Said Larkstar. Hailnose was huddled against his “mate” Lillystripe.” Larkstar, no mean to bug you, but I need a mentor. Whispered Shinepaw. “No need young warrior. You are ready for your warrior name.” “Shinepaw will now be known as Shinestrike.” Yowled Larkstar. Everyone cheered including Larkkit. He was a little shy but a great fighter for a kit. Lillystripe was still at twig-place. She was going to give birth to her kits any minute now. Shinestrike was building his nest with the help of Creampelt. Oceanpaw felt a stab of jealousy in her; well she couldn’t do anything about it because she wouldn’t be a warrior for 4 more moons. Oceanpaw jerked awake; Lillystripe still hadn’t had her kits yet, Splashpaw was out with some Lightningclan apprentice and Shinestrike was cuddled up in his nest with Creampelt. Oceanpaw decided to go out for a walk on the border. While she was out there, she saw Splashpaw lying on the ground; no Dockclan warriors around, but she smelt a trace of dog; and blood. She rushed over to Splashpaw, who was bleeding out a river of blood. ”Splashpaw!” hissed Oceanpaw. “Grapepaw?” “Have you finally come for me?” Whispered Splashpaw Oceanpaw looked to her right, and there was Grapepaw’s lifeless body. “No. No! Splashpaw I must go get Miststar! Please don’t let me lose you!” Cried Oceanpaw. “Oceanpaw, you will never lose me, but you have to let…” And the forest was silent. Oceanpaw stared at the two lifeless bodies. She darted towards DockClan’s camp, and was stopped by a patrol. “What do you think you’re doing?” Sneered Antwhisker “Help! Take me to Miststar! Both of our clans are in danger! Yowled Oceanpaw. “What? There’s no danger at the dock.” Said Ivyfrost. “Just take the kit to Miststar.” Sneered Antwhisker. “I’m not a kit! “ I’m nearly a warrior. But there’s no time for that let’s go!” Yowled Oceanpaw Next thing Oceanpaw knew, she was in the dead center of DockClan’s camp; all eyes on her. “On the boarder...” Oceanpaw shuttered “Get on with it!” An apprentice sneered. “Give her time.” Growled Miststar “On the border, there are two dead cats. My sister, Splashpaw, and An apprentice of Dockclan; Grapepaw.” Oceanpaw said sadly. “Oh, no. How did it come to this?” Miststar asked “Well I saw them talking at the night of the sea, and they said they were going to meet up, I couldn’t sleep, so I went looking for Splashpaw, And I smelt dog and blood.” “No! My poor kit!” Sneered Miststar “Its best we found out now.” Cried Vinepaw. “Oceanpaw, thank you for your help, and I’m sorry about Splashpaw. We will escort you back to camp.” “Oh no, I’m fine.” Said Oceanpaw “No dear, you’re not. There are hungry dogs in the forest. Let a patrol escort you.” Said Dawnfeather gently. “Sandclan, for the rest of the night we will sit vigil for our beloved Splashpaw. Her warrior name would have been Splashpelt. “Cried Larkstar. “Oceanpaw, I am so sorry about Splashpelt. When we have our kits, we will name one Splashkit, and she will be as beautiful as you.” Cried Shinestrike “That can almost happen. I am nearly a warrior.” Whispered Oceanpaw “My kits are coming! My kits are coming!” Cried Lillystripe “Calm down Lillystripe.” Whispered Frostclaw. One white kit slid out. “A she-cat! You have two more coming, Lillystripe.” A silver tabby slid out. “Another she-cat!” Said Frostclaw. A black kit slid out. “A tom! Lillystripe, you have 2 she-kits and one tom.”” Hailnose, what should we name them?” asked Lillystripe. “How about Flowerkit for the silver tabby?” Answered Hailnose “Do you mind if we name the white one Shellkit?” Asked Lillystripe “That’s perfect. And how about Grapekit in honor of Splashpelt’s true love.” Said Hailnose '''Chapter 3' “Two kits and one apprentice are ready for their ceremonies.” Said Larkstar “Oceanpaw. I have had a great time training you. I couldn’t have asked for a better last apprentice. I will now give you your warrior name. Oceanpaw, you will now be known as Oceanwing. “And I shall move to the elders den.” Said Larkstar. “Cinderstorm, you said you wanted to say something?” “I am not ready to become leader. I am expecting kits again. You will have to choose a new deputy.” Said Cinderstorm “Lionose, you will be the new leader. You have had many apprentices and have shown me great courage. Welcome Lionstar” Said Larkstar. “You will now address me as Larkclaw. Said Larkclaw “Lightningkit, your mentor is now Hailnose. Welcome Lightningpaw. Jigglepaw, your new mentor will be, Thistleshine. Said Larkclaw “Frostclaw, may I see you in my den?” Asked Lionstar. “Of course.” Said Frostclaw. “Well, sense Jigglepaw is my kit; she always talks about her dreams.” Said Lionstar “And…?” asked Frostclaw. “She wants to train as a medicine cat apprentice. She always watches you during deliveries and you always seem a little strange when kits are born, so Jigglepaw wanted to help out. And then she really got into colleting herbs, and sorting them and she told that she really wants to be medicine cat one day.” “Oh, Lionstar, that would be great! I am just always so worried that I will die and never get to train an apprentice.” Said Frostclaw “Well you are going to have one now, and let me tell you, she is going to be a paw-full.” Said Lionstar “All warriors and apprentices, gather for a clan meeting!” Yowled Lionstar “We are going to have some changes in our training. Jigglepaw will now be training as a medicine cat apprentice. And Larkkit is ready for apprenticeship!” Yowled Lionstar. There were yowls of happiness in the crowd. “Also it is time for me to pick the new deputy.” This time the yowls were even louder. “Kestrelclaw, you will mentor Larkkit. And my new deputy will be Hailnose.” It seemed as if the whole clan cheered except for Kestrelclaw, who had an ambitious, evil look in his eyes. “Larkpaw! Concentrate, you have to learn this move. If you don’t, I am going to throw you out in the ocean; were the fish-eaters are.” Yowled Kestrelclaw. Larkpaw had a terrified look in his eyes. As soon as training was finished, Larkpaw ran over to his father Lionstar. “I don’t like Kestrelclaw! He scares me. I want Shinestrike to be my mentor! He is so cool! He has only been a warrior for 2 moons, and all the she-cats moon over him! I hate Kestrelclaw! Lionstar, I’m scared.” Cried Larkpaw “I’m sure you’re over-exaggerating. Go talk to Crystalclaw young one, moms always knows best.” Cooed Lionstar “Lionstar! How dare you doubt your own kin! He is terrified. Kestrelclaw is probably out there slaughtering my kit as we speak!” Cried Crystalclaw. “Never. Kestrelclaw is one of the most loyal cats I know.” Said Lionstar. “Lionstar, have you seen the way he trains Larkpaw!? It gives me chills, all the way to the bone. I don’t want my kit to end up evil, and if he does, Lionstar I swear I would watch out because he will come straight after you because you wouldn’t help him out when he was just an apprentice.” Hissed Crystalclaw, as she darted after him. “Crystal…” Lionstar was silent. He was losing a life; there was nothing she could do. She stood there horrified, and then darted away from his den, out into the wild, taking on the life of a loner. “Frostclaw, Jigglepaw help! There is something wrong with Lionstar!” Cried Graywing. “Graywing what’s wrong with my father?” Wailed Jigglepaw. “Jigglepaw, medicine cats always have to stay strong. When my father Beatlewing died two freeze-waters ago, I was only a medicine cat apprentice. Spottedheart helped me through it, and I would be delighted to help you through anything to come, my young apprentice.” Cooed Frostclaw “Quick! I think he has lost a life!” Said Graywing “I am afraid he has. Since the ancients have only given our leaders five lives to begin with, I am sorry to say he only has four lives left.” Said Frostclaw “How could he have lost a life in his own den!?” Sneered Kestrelclaw. “There is a sign of weakness in this leadership, when I’m leader, I will be sure not to lose my first life in my own nest. Lionstar is a coward! Got that Larkpaw?” Hissed Kestrelclaw quietly to Larkpaw. “Kestrelclaw, did you try to kill our leader?” Asked Larkpaw. “Never! How dare you think that? Larkpaw, it was your mother. She was trying to protect you but instead she made our leader lose a life. You hear that? Your mom is a bad cat, Larkpaw. Make this promise to me Larkpaw, you will stay loyal to me and one day we will get back at your mother. If you don’t want to make this promise, I can just slit your throat right this second. Trust me, I have done it before and it is very easy to do.” Hissed Kestrelclaw “I promise.” Said Larkpaw, terrified. “You shuttered. Say it again, and this time mean it.” Kestrelclaw sneered “I promise, Kestrelclaw!” Hissed Larkpaw. “As you all know, I have recently lost a life. I was attacked by a rouge. She broke into my den and cut my belly open.” Said Lionstar. Coward! He can’t even tell his own clan that my mother took his life! My horrible, horrible mother. Larkpaw thought to his self. “And one of our warriors have gone missing, Crystalclaw.” Said Lionstar. “We know that’s not true. We both now that she ran away, afraid to face the consequences of harming her clan mate.” Kestrelclaw whispered into Larkpaw’s ear. “As we all know, tonight is the night of the sea, so Creampelt, Kestrelclaw, Larkpaw, Hailnose, Shinestrike, Lightningpaw, Hailnose, Graywing, Frostclaw, Jigglepaw and I will be attending.” Said Lionstar. “Little Lightningpaw, it’s your first gathering!” Teased Jigglepaw “Oh shut up. We all know the only reason you went to the gathering before me, is because you’re a stinky little medicine kitty! Lightningpaw teased back. “Well I think she smells delightful.” Said Frostclaw “Yeah! Unlike that stinky sewed smell! What do you warriors make your nest out of? Mine is made out of non-smelly goose feathers. Do you put dirt in yours? Sneered Jigglepaw. Lightningpaw darted at her, and she just stepped out of the way to leave Lightningpaw crashing into Lionstar. “Ah, apprentices. Bluemoon, don’t you remember when we were that small? Said Lionstar. “Indeed. Oh and remember little Cinderstorm, always getting into mischief?” Said Bluemoon “Hey! I still may be in the twig place, but I can hear you!” Yowled Cinderstorm “Cinderstorm, calm down! You are going to scare my poor kits!” Cried Lillystripe. “Oh hush. You were my kit once, and you were the most jumpy kit I had ever seen. You always used to scare your sisters right out of their pelts.” Said Cinderstorm. “Well, as you can see they are sound asleep. So it’s hard to believe I was ever like that!” Said Lillystripe “My clan is happy and well fed.” Said Flashstar. “As is my clan. Larkclaw, our former leader has moved into the elders den, I am the new leader of Sandclan. And we have two new apprentices. Please welcome, Jigglepaw and Lightningpaw! Said Lionstar “Now Miststar, do you have anything to say? Said Lionstar. Miststar hesitated, cleared her throat and said “Sandclan has been stealing our prey!” Sneered Miststar. “First, they killed my son Grapepaw, and then my other son, Vineforest was found with a slit throat on the boarder of Sandclan! Then, one of our patrols found some dead crab on the boarder! Sandclan is a filthy, murderous clan! Yowled Miststar. “How dare you accuse my clan of those horrible things?” Sneered Lionstar. Miststar narrowed her eyes at Lionstar and said “Dockclan, we are leaving!” “Kestrelclaw! We must find out who did this, and make them feel sorry about it!” Sneered Larkpaw “I did it.” Said Kestrelclaw. “What? Why?” Said Larkpaw, horrified. “Because, we do not want that coward of a leader, so I am trying to make him seem like a horrible cat in front of the clans, so everyone will hate him and he will not want to be leader any longer.” Said Kestrelclaw Chapter 4 Larkpaw slipped out of camp when everyone was asleep. Then blacked out and woke up looking at the stars then suddenly a shadowy cat appeared. “Where am I?” asked Larkpaw. “Follow me.” said the shadowy cat. “Larkpaw is it?” said a black she-cat. Larkpaw nodded slightly then the she-cat said “Oh, we have been expecting you. My name is Clawheart.” “And my name is Driftstar. We are both members of The Place with Dark Skys’” said the shadowy cat. Larkpaw stuttered then said “W-Well why aren’t you in Shineclan?” “We have been rejected by them, and if you mention that clan one more time you will join us.” Said Clawheart “Go easy on him!” Said Driftstar then whispered “We need more warriors, and I don’t need you scaring them away!” “Oh, well Larkpaw we have someone for you to meet.” Kestrelclaw stepped out of the shadows then Driftstar said “You two are our first members, we will train you at night and all of these moves will help you defend your clan hear me?” Said Driftstar “What? I don’t need no mentor! I got an apprentice right here.” hissed Kestrelclaw. “Well, stop acting like a disloyal fool, and do something to prove yourself a warrior!” hissed Clawheart back. Kestrelclaw jumped at Clawheart, but she ducked which left Kestrelclaw crashing into the tree behind Clawheart. Kestrelclaw got up with a bloody muzzle, and then vanished. “You may go, Larkpaw. And do not mention any of this to Lionstar.” Said Driftstar The next morning Larkpaw woke up at dawn and raced over to Kestrelclaw’s nest. It was filled with blood; but there was no sign of Kestrelclaw. Larkpaw emptied his bedding and changed it, just when Lionstar passed he asked “Where is Kestrelclaw? I must ask him something.” “U-uh I have no idea.” Answered Larkpaw “Oh, look at you! Already taking care of your duties! Well, I must find Hailnose and Kestrelclaw.” said Lionstar as he walked away. Larkpaw’s heart started beating faster as he realized what was going on. Lionstar was going to make him and Lightningpaw warriors! “Cats of all ages, gather around Tall Rocks for a clan meeting!” yowled Lionstar “We have two young cats who are ready to become warriors.”